


Spirit of Adventure

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, PotterWho, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Dramione as the Doctor's companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> arcticfyre asked:Dramione as the Doctor's Companions, Doctor Who AU

"Draco! the Doctor said not to wander off!" said Hermione, worrying her lower lip, and glancing anxiously in the direction of the strange noise.

"Oh come on, Hermione" said Draco as he leaned towards her ear “Where’s your Gryffindor sense of adventure?" he whispered, before taking off towards the sound.

"Oh for Goodness Sake!" she huffed before hurrying after her Slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash, unless you squint


End file.
